


Trapped in the Love Hotel

by IndigoMischief



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Competition, Developing Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Love Hotels, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships, Vibrators, dominant rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMischief/pseuds/IndigoMischief
Summary: Shuichi and Rantaro become quick friends during the school games. Everyday they must compete against the others to win in order to graduate. But things take a weird turn when the two of them and two other boys end up trapped in a weird hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I saw a fic featuring these four and I needed to write one of my own. It was an interesting experience. This'll be in a couple parts. The first one is the innocent build up. The next part is all the smut XD.

Shuichi found himself in a weird dilemma. The academy for gifted juveniles was supposed to be a dream school for him and his classmates, but things had taken a weird turn. The headmaster Monokuma gathered the group in the gym of the school preparing to make an announcement. Shuichi had never heard of having a stuffed robot bear as a headmaster of a school, but that was probably the easiest thing to accept.

The ultimate detective looked around the room and examined everybody there. They were ultimate’s alright. Everybody looked like exaggerated versions of their talents. Shuichi walked around, talking to students here and there. One guy was quick to greet him, he had a concerned look on his face though.

“Hi there, I’m Rantaro Amami, it’s nice to meet you,” he forced a smile.

“Oh, hi, I’m Shuichi Saihara,” Shuichi greeted back nervously as he hid behind the brim of his hat. 

“I don’t suppose you know what’s going on here?” he asked bluntly. Shuichi shook his head.

“I don’t, I take it everyone here is confused…” he looked around the room at a bunch of strange faces. Nobody seemed like they understood why they were here.

Just before things got too awkward, Monokuma popped up from behind the podium on the gym stage.

“Greetings kids!” He shouted energetically, “I’m sure you’re all looking for an explanation right?”

“Yeah! What’s going on here?” One of the other guys shouted.

“Relax! You’ll all be fine. We’re going to play a little game,” Monokuma said vaguely.

“What kind of game?” another boy asked, sounding intrigued.

“Whatever game I think of! I get all you kids to myself, so we’re gonna have some fun!” Monokuma explained. Shuichi looked at Rantaro whose brow was raised skeptically.

“This… isn’t a killing game?” he asked darkly. Shuichi gasped.

“Killing game…?” Monokuma pondered, “You know, I’ve done so many killing games that they’ve gotten kinda stale on me. Sorry if you were looking forward to that,”

“What killing game? Why would we kill each other?” One of the boisterous girls asked.

“I just… feel like this is really familiar,” Rantaro said.

“He’s talkin’ nonsense,” Monokuma said, “I’m gonna make you kids compete for your graduation a different way! And that’s by competing in different skill games.”

“This sounds stupid…” one of the darker clad girls commented.

“Well that’s too bad!” Monokuma yelled loudly, “anyway… I’ll have a different challenge for you all every day and whoever wins the most of these games will win the right to graduate.

“Ooo! Are we gonna play Russian roulette? Maybe the knife game? Are we gonna duel?” A short boy started asking excitedly.

“No! Stop interrupting and pay attention! Today we’ll start with something simple! A scavenger hunt! I’ve hidden special objects in the school that unlock new areas! Whoever finds the most wins! Now go! You have until the end of the day!” Monokuma vanished and the gym doors flung open. 

The group looked at each other and started running out of the gym. At least, most of them did. Shuichi had no desire to run off in search of questionable items. That other boy, Rantaro stayed behind too as well as a couple others.

“What was that thing about a killing game?” Shuichi turned to him and asked since it had been bothering him.

“Oh, forget about that. My heads been really foggy since I got here. I thought I remembered something about a killing game but it’s probably not true,” Rantaro shook it off.

“I see, so, apparently were all ultimate students here. Monokuma said that to me when I woke up,” Shuichi began, “I’m called the Ultimate Detective, what is your special talent?”

“Detective huh?” Rantaro ignored his question as he looked like he was in the middle of a thought, “Truth is, I don’t remember my talent. Sorry to disappoint.”

“You don’t remember?” Shuichi looked surprised.

“Nope, weird isn’t it? But hey, if you’re the ultimate detective, maybe you could help me?” Rantaro suggested. Shuichi looked a bit flustered.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Shuichi tried to decline.

“C’mon, I’ll be your assistant if you help me? The Watson to your Sherlock,” he said, offering a friendly hand. Shuichi didn’t want to be rude, so he took it hesitantly.

“O…okay, I’ll try,” he gave a weak smile. Rantaro smiled back, but quickly turned to look around the room. The few students standing around had left too, so they were alone in here.

“I appreciate it, but we should probably get out of here,” he suggested. The two of them walked outside of the school to find a strange sight. The sky was broken up by bars going horizontally and vertically across a dome shape covering the school and its surroundings. It seemed like they were really trapped in here.

They came across other students here and there, but most of them were too hurried to introduce themselves.

“I wonder what would happen if we didn’t participate?” Shuichi asked, mostly to himself. He kind of forgot that Rantaro was tagging along with him.

“Dunno, but I’m not sure I want to find out,” Rantaro said with a worried tone. Shuichi looked out at the courtyard and noticed that it was empty. The other students must not have thought to check there yet.

“Hey Rantaro, let’s go look for stuff over there,” Shuichi suggested. Rantaro smiled at him.

“Okay boss,” Rantaro agreed. Shuichi felt his face starting to get warm, but he started walking to the courtyard. It was empty over here, with the exception of two buildings. One was in the shape of a birdcage with bring red doors. And to the right of that one down a path was a building that looked like a lab of some kind. 

“It would be nice if we knew what we were looking for,” Shuichi murmured.

“Maybe we should start somewhere else? Monokuma said these objects open new areas, so they must be keys, right?” Rantaro suggested. 

“I didn’t even think about that…” Shuichi said lowly. He thought to himself how lousy of a detective he must be if he couldn’t even figure that out.

“Don’t look so down,” Rantaro said to him seriously, “you don’t need to have all the answers all at once.”

“I… know, but…” Shuichi started, but Rantaro placed a hand on his shoulder and he was distracted by the sudden contact.

“I believe in your skills Shuichi,” Rantaro said with a soft smile. Shuichi felt his cheeks redden deeply so he instinctively turned his head.

“Thank you,” he managed to say.

Before they had a chance for any more conversation, the two teens heard a sound coming from up above in the courtyard. There were two voices heading their direction.

“Get away from me!” the voice of one of the more… odd students boomed from above the stairs. He was followed by the small boy in white who was giggling at the other.

“Is everything okay?” Rantaro called out. Shuichi chuckled as his new friend turned his attention to them. He had a very… protective personality it seemed.

“This guy won’t leave me alone, he keeps trying to touch me,” the boy in the dark outfit explained.

“Is that true?” Rantaro glared at the purple haired teen. He just pulled his arms behind his head and laughed.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself. Keeboy over here is just so weird. I want to know how he works,” he tried to explain himself.

“Stop calling me Keeboy!” the other protested.

“Hey, stop fighting for a second!” Shuichi called out.

“Oh? I don’t believe we’ve met yet,” The purple haired boy beamed, “My name’s Kokichi Oma, I’m the ultimate supreme leader!”

Shuichi raised his brow, “Ultimate supreme leader? What does that even mean?”

“Figure it out smart guy! I’m the leader of a secret cult! We kidnap babies and worship a giant rat!” he said excitedly.

“What?” Shuichi blurted. This one sure was weird.

“Hah! That’s a lie! But you believed me for a second didn’t you?” he said with a smug smile.

“Okay… what about you?” Shuichi glossed over the short ones response and turned to the other. He was very interesting looking, Shuichi couldn’t imagine what his talent was.

“I’m K1-B0, I’m the ultimate robot. You can call me Keebo, if that’s easier for you,” he said.

“Robot?” Rantaro chimed in, “I guess that explains a lot.”

“Yes, I am packed full of special features that make me the best humanoid robot in existence. My creator put all of his heart and soul into building me!” Keebo said proudly.

“That’s amazing! You look so much like a real human I almost can’t tell,” Shuichi said as he gazed at the robotic teen’s body.

“Really!” Keebo said happily, “it means the world to me to hear you say that!”

“Aw! The robot wants to be a human so bad!” Kokichi piped up.

“Be quiet!” Keebo ordered.

“Guys, stop fighting!” Rantaro said sternly, “why don’t you two join us in our search. If that’s okay with Shuichi,” Rantaro looked for a confirmation from the young detective. Shuichi thought for a moment.

“Um…” Shuichi didn’t really want to spend time in a large group. He wasn’t sure he could handle these two right now.

“Sorry, I’ll have to decline!” The purple haired boy spoke up. Shuichi looked up surprised.

“That’s too bad, maybe next time,” Rantaro shrugged.

“Maybe, c’mon Keeboy!” Kokichi agreed as he grabbed for Keebo’s arm.

“Kokichi!” Keebo yelled.

“Stop forcing Keebo to go places with you,” Rantaro ordered. His face got real serious all of a sudden.

“Uh… okay… sorry Keebo…” Kokichi, looking glum, walked off without much protesting. Keebo sighed when the white clad boy finally left.

“Thank you, he’s quite a handful,” Keebo said.

“Any time,” Rantaro smiled, “Would you like to hang with us?”

“Um… I was going to speak with the others and introduce myself. So maybe I’ll run into you guys later,” Keebo smiled.

“Sure thing, it was nice to meet you. I’m Rantaro by the way, and that’s Shuichi,” Rantaro said.

“Nice to meet you both! I’ll see you around,” Keebo smiled before walking away. Leaving the two of them back where they started.

For the rest of the day, Shuichi and Rantaro scoured the school for intriguing objects that could be the scavenger hunt items. By Rantaro’s suggestion, they looked around the school for things that looked like they could need keys, or for things that looked incomplete. They found a number of suspicious places that looked like they needed something.

Along the way, the met the rest of their classmates. The whole group was filled with some colorful characters, some were nice, and others were very strange. Shuichi was feeling pretty overwhelmed by all of them, but having Rantaro there helped. 

Apparently, their goal was to unlock the entire school before the end of the night, or else they would be punished. Most of the others didn’t want to figure out what that punishment was, so they were working hard to investigate the whole thing. Rantaro and Shuichi seemed to make a really good team. Shuichi had an eye for things out of the ordinary and Rantaro seemed to be an expert at navigating the grounds. It took all night, but they managed to unlock every possible area before 10 p.m. It left the class exhausted and most of them were too tired to really look into the special labs built into the school.

Monokuma appeared when they were all done. He explained that the labs were locked until further notice, probably for another game later on in their strange schooling experience. But he congratulated them on succeeding and the winner of this round ended up being Kokichi. Apparently he had a knack for discovering things too, but he seemed to do it in secret. There was something really weird about that guy, but Shuichi was too tired to do anything about him.

The class was allowed to adjourn to the dorm rooms assigned to them for the night. Shuichi and Rantaro walked to the dorms together and realized their rooms were adjacent.

“Fancy that, we get to room next to each other,” Rantaro said, followed by a yawn, “It’s been a while since I’ve been this tired. I’m gonna crash. I’ll see you tomorrow Shuichi. Thanks for spending time with me.”

“Sure. I… had fun,” Shuichi smiled, the brim of his hat hiding most of his eyes, but Rantaro could tell he was being genuine. 

“Goodnight Shuichi,” the light brown haired teen smiled.

“Goodnight Rantaro,” Shuichi returned and both of them entered their rooms for the night. Shuichi was feeling a little overwhelmed, but laying down in what was going to be his bed for a while calmed him down. What a weird day, he thought to himself. He thought about Rantaro though, and how nice he was. Nobody else was super interested in talking to him, but he warmed up to him right away. He was mysterious, but kind. Shuichi couldn’t help but be interested in spending more time with him. He wanted to know what his talent was, like an important case to solve. But this time, he wouldn’t be ruining anyone’s lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Smut warning. If you aren't interested, don't read.

The next day began with a booming sound coming from the monitor in the room. Monokuma appeared and greeted them for the day along with summoning them to the gym again. Shuichi yawned and stretched out his arms above his head. He didn’t get the best sleep last night due to the new room, but he had to go to the gym. He grabbed his hat from the nightstand and headed out. As he opened the door, his heart nearly stopped when a figure was waiting right outside. Shuichi yelped and stumbled backwards. He wasn’t expecting anybody to be standing there.

“I’m so sorry!” It was Rantaro who apparently came to get him. The tall teen quickly extended his arm and grasped Shuichi before he ended up on the ground. Shuichi was a bit stunned, but he was able to steady himself. 

“Sorry,” Rantaro apologized again, looking discouraged.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m fine!” Shuichi assured. Rantaro sighed with a chuckle.

“Good morning,” he greeted, after that scene.

“Good morning,” Shuichi laughed softly.

“We should get to the gym,” Rantaro said, his cheeks starting to turn pink. Shuichi nodded and the two of them left. In the gym they were given their next challenge. It was hide and seek. The group was ordered to divide and the person random chosen as “it” would have to find everyone. Monokuma left it to chance at who they would be hiding from. The rules were that anybody who lasts until the time limit without being found are winners. If the person who is “it” finds everyone by the end of the time limit, they win.

Kirumi was chosen as “it”. She was the ultimate maid. She would be very thorough, so it would be hard to get away from her. Shuichi wondered where the best place to hide would be. Rantaro, who was standing behind him as Monokuma explained the game leaned in and whispered to him.

“It looks like we’ll have to split up for the day,” he said with a sad tone in his voice. Shuichi knew that. He was disappointed, but he figured they would both have a good chance of winning this, so it was okay.

“Alright kids! You’ve got 30 minutes to hide, better hustle!” Monokuma parted on that note and the doors flung open again. Kirumi was left at the gym stage with a blindfold on waiting for them to hide. The group scattered and Shuichi made his way to the spot he deemed the safest.

While they were investigating on the scavenger hunt, they came across two buildings outside the school that seemed a little juxtaposed to the rest of the campus. It was built low into the ground, where you had to walk down a flight of spiral stairs to get to the walkable path. Down here there was a casino to the left and a hotel to the right. Shuichi and Rantaro didn’t spend much time here, but Shuichi was curious about the reason to have these two places in a campus built for high schoolers.

Shuichi came up to the doors of the hotel. He realized from the name of the hotel that it wasn’t just any hotel. It was specifically for lovers. He figured that nobody would want to come in here, that it was a good place to hide. And there would be plenty of spaces to hide within the building as well, so his chances of winning were high. He went to open the door, twisting the handle and pushing it open easily.

Inside was almost disturbing. It had a pink interior and heart shaped decorations. In the middle of the room, there was a huge heart shaped bed. Shuichi was surprised. For what should have been a hotel with a lobby and individual rooms, it looks like that was all for show. Really, the hotel was one big room with a bed in it and a tall ceiling that reached up the three or four stories worth of windows. Nevertheless, he still deemed this place as the safest, so he tried to find somewhere to hind inside.

As he was looking around, he decided to check under the bed to see if he could maybe fit under there. But what he found, nearly knocked the wind out of him. He lifted the bed skirt to be met by the face of the purple haired boy from yesterday. This time, Shuichi did jump back, landing on his backside. 

“What the hell? Why are you here, this is my spot!” Kokichi grumbled as he crawled out from under the bed.

“I didn’t know you were in here, you scared me!” Shuichi argued.

“Well leave! I got the key, I was here first!” He demanded.

“But… I haven’t thought of where else to hide!” Shuichi panicked.

“I don’t care, you have to go!” Kokichi said. Just then, they heard the door click open and another person entered the room.

“What! No, you can’t be here too!” Kokichi complained as Keebo walked into the hotel.

“Huh? You both are here? That’s too bad…” Keebo said glumly.

“Yes, and it’s my spot so go!” Kokichi shouted.

“What’s going on in here?” another voice spoke from behind the door.

“Oh don’t tell me…” Kokichi was looking irate. When Rantaro popped his head in, he smiled as he saw Shuichi.

“Hey! That’s funny, we both had the same idea,” Rantaro said, then he looked at Keebo and Kokichi, “I guess we all did.”

Kokichi crossed his arms and tried to stand as tall as his tiny body would let him, “You all need to leave!”

“What if I don’t want to?” Rantaro asked playfully. Kokichi stormed over to him and waved the hotel key at Rantaro.

“See this? I stole it so I could hide here! This is my spot, you all have to hide elsewhere!” Kokichi said sternly, but while he was waving the key around, Rantaro managed to snatch it from his hand. Using his height as an advantage, he dangled the key above his head and out of Kokichi’s reach.

“You mean this key?” he chuckled, “But I just stole it from you, so it’s mine now. That means you have to leave!”

“Give it back!” Kokichi griped as he tried jumping up to reach the hotel key.

“Too bad shorty, I guess I win this round,” Rantaro smiled. He wasn’t using a malicious tone at all, rather he was just playing.

“Can’t we all hide in here? If our hypothesis is correct, won’t we be safe?” Keebo suggested.

“No! Kirumi will definitely come in here. But if I was hiding somewhere in here, I could have had a chance,” Kokichi sneered.

“But you were under the bed, I found you almost immediately!” Shuichi said.

Kokichi huffed at him, but had no retort.

That’s when things started to get weird.

Monokuma’s voice could be heard from somewhere, though there didn’t seem to be any monitors around. They vaguely heard something about the game starting, and then the door leading outside made a clicking sound. All four of them shot their heads that direction and a panic overtook them. They rushed to the handle and started twisting at it, but it appeared that Monokuma had locked this building.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Kokichi started freaking out when he found out they were locked in. Rantaro tried to use the key but it was useless from this side of the lock.

They were trapped in here.

Trapped in a love hotel.

~

“What gives?” Kokichi yelled. He had flopped onto the bed after giving up on the door. He kept a lock picking kit in his pocket but he wasn’t able to get the door unlocked. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t do it. The door may have been rigged somehow.

“I wonder if Kirumi would have had to steal the key to get in here too…” Rantaro said to nobody in particular.

“But I took the key! The key is in here, how would she steal it?” Kokichi asked.

“Well, maybe the door is only locked from the inside? So Kirumi would be able to just open it?” Shuichi suggested sheepishly.

“That’s dumb! Why would the door work like that?” Kokichi argued.

“Think about it. If we’re supposed to hide, maybe the place we’re in is where we have to stay so we don’t end up trying to switch spots. This school is huge so if we moved around to different hiding spots, Kirumi would have virtually no chance of finding everyone. So this makes it fair,” Shuichi explained his thought.

“That makes perfect sense,” Rantaro said, “if we moved around to places she already checked, she may never find us.”

“Well now we’re all gonna get found and none of us have a chance to win…” Kokichi whined.

“Don’t give up. The game just started. We may still be able to win if she never comes down here,” Keebo tried to cheer him up but Kokichi just grumbled as he rolled onto his side, his back facing the group.

The rest of them just ignored Kokichi’s pity party and sat on the floor to talk.

“What is this place for anyway?” Keebo asked as he took the time to look around the room.

“Well, it’s a love hotel. Couples would come to these to… you know,” Rantaro tried to explain.

“Love?” Keebo guessed.

“Sure,” Shuichi said, clearly feeling uncomfortable by the subject.

“It’s kinda funny that the four of us ended up in here,” Rantaro commented.

“It’s strange…” Shuichi said slowly. He wasn’t feeling right all of a sudden. The room seemed like it was moving as he sat in place. Keebo and Rantaro both noticed Shuichi’s dizziness and leapt out to catch him before he fell over. He was out cold. 

“Shuichi!” Rantaro cried out to him, but the dark haired boy didn’t respond. While he held onto Shuichi, Keebo got up to try and warn Kokichi, but the small teen didn’t reply either. Both of them were unconscious. 

“What’s happening?” Keebo asked as he shook Kokichi’s shoulder to no avail. He looked over at the tall teen to see his consciousness start to slip away from him as well. Rantaro fell backwards, leaving Keebo alone.

“Guys… what’s going on?” he started to panic. He was thinking there must be something in the air here since they all fell unconscious, but he was unaffected. Though, soon after that thoughts crossed his mind his vision started to become fuzzy. Like the signal from his eyes to his main computer was being disconnected. Soon, he too was knocked out and toppled over onto the bed next to Kokichi.

~

Shuichi awoke, his brain feeling hazy from before. How long was he in here? There were no clocks to tell how much time had passed, but he saw the other boys in here still. All of them looked like they were just waking up from the same weird sleep.

“Is everyone okay?” Shuichi asked. As the rest of them slowly sat up, holding onto their heads. For a moment, they said nothing. This room… something was happening in here. Shuichi didn’t feel as anxious about being trapped in here, even after being knocked out. It was weird. He tried to stand but the act of doing so knocked his off balance, falling into Rantaro’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized as he looked up at the taller teen. His eyes met Rantaro’s who was giving him a dreamy look.

“Shuichi…” Rantaro said in a soft tone. The sound of his voice like that was giving Shuichi strange thoughts. He tried to shake them off but as they continued to make eye contact, he couldn’t shove those thoughts aside.

“You know… you shouldn’t hide your face with this all the time,” Rantaro said as he reached for Shuichi’s baseball cap. Shuichi was about to protest, but Rantaro swiped the hat off of his head before he could muster a sound. Shuichi felt his face grow hot as he realized his face was in full view. It had been so long since he had gone without his hat. Rantaro smiled at him.

“There… see? You’re so handsome,” he said smoothly. His hand reached out to graze Shuichi’s cheek, bringing the smaller boy to shutter. Rantaro’s voice was making him feel things deep down, he couldn’t explain what was happening. The next thing he knew, Rantaro was getting so close. His hazel eyes gazing at his own.

“Rantaro…” Shuichi tried to speak, but he was stopped when Rantaro pushed his lips against the young detectives. They were kissing. Shuichi didn’t think he wanted to, but he didn’t stop or pull away. His body felt like it was surging as Rantaro’s soft lips pressed against his own. Rantaro lifted his hand to graze the smaller boy’s hair. It was so silky between his fingers.

Rantaro kissed him deeper, which only encouraged Shuichi. He lifted himself back to his hands and knees as he pushed Rantaro back until he was hovering on top of him. Rantaro pulled away as he laid all the way back on the floor. His face was hot with lust as he gazed up at the detective.

That’s when they remembered, they weren’t alone in here.

Rantaro and Shuichi shot a look at the giant bed next to them. Kokichi had Keebo pinned down on top of the heart shaped bed. What they really weren’t expecting was for Kokichi to have stripped out of his scarf and coat.

“Come on Keebo, just touch me!” Kokichi purred. Keebo’s face was bright red as he struggled to get up underneath even such a small person like Kokichi.

“I… I...” Keebo didn’t seem like he was against the idea, he just sounded unsure.

“Hey guys?” Rantaro interrupted them. Kokichi looked over, but instead of feeling embarrassed at being caught or anything, he shot the two on the floor a grin.

“You wanna join us?” Kokichi asked coyly. Shuichi’s face grew hot again and looked at Rantaro, who was caught off guard. Normally, neither of them would go for this, but for some reason it sounded like a good idea in the moment.

“Wait! I’m…” Keebo protested.

“Your inexperienced, aren’t you Keebo. Is that why you’re so embarrassed?” Kokichi asked, turning his attention back to the robot. Keebo nodded slowly in agreement.

“I see, guys, do you wanna help me teach Keebo how to do this?” Kokichi looked back at the two on the floor.

Neither of them answered with words. But Rantaro got up quickly, reaching his hand down to help Shuichi up. The two of them came to the bed and sat down on the end next to Keebo and Kokichi.

“Can you at least let me up?” Keebo asked, looking up at the purple haired boy. Kokichi obliged and let go of his arms so he could sit up, but he remained on his lap. Keebo sat up and Kokichi wrapped his arms around the robot’s shoulders.

“So, why don’t you two demonstrate?” Kokichi looked at Rantaro and Shuichi with that sinister smile of his. Shuichi was going to protest but he was quickly interrupted by Rantaro’s lips. The light brown haired teen kissed him deeply, helping Shuichi forget that anyone was watching. Rantaro wasn’t shy about enticing him with his tongue, urging him to open his mouth so he could feel around. Shuichi was pushed back onto the bed as Rantaro’s tongue travelled his mouth. Shuichi pushed back with his own tongue, eager to taste his partner.

As they watched, Kokichi took Keebo’s hand and put his forefinger in his mouth and sucked on it. Keebo made a noise as Kokichi coated his finger with his tongue seductively. When it was good and wet, he moved his hand to his exposed nipples and rubbed Keebo’s finger over the engorging bud.

“Keep doing this okay,” Kokichi commanded. Keebo nodded weakly as he continued to rub Kokichi’s nipple as the small teen let go of his hand. They both looked back at Rantaro and Shuichi who were really getting into it.

Rantaro had unbuttoned Shuichi’s jacket and it flayed open revealing his shirt underneath. The tall teen had one hand reached up from the hem of Shuichi’s shirt, rubbing circles on his chest with his finger. Shuichi panted underneath him in between kisses. He bucked his hips, trying to get pressure under his belt. Rantaro saw his eagerness and sat up briefly to tug his baggy shirt off. Under that, Rantaro was pretty well toned. Shuichi couldn’t help but reach up and touch his defined muscles.

“You like?” Rantaro smiled as he let Shuichi touch him. Shuichi nodded.

“I… want you…. So bad right now,” Shuichi drawled out. Rantaro bit his lip excitedly. Without a reply, he let his hands find the buttons on Shuichi’s shirt and undid them slowly as he leaned in to kiss Shuichi again while he undressed him. With both his layers laying open, he finally could lay eyes on Shuichi’s naked abdomen. He ran one of his large hands down Shuichi’s chest, his milky pale skin was soft to the touch. Shuichi whined at Rantaro’s teasing touches. The taller teen bent over and ran his tongue from the smaller boy’s belly up to his neck where his lips landed in a soft kiss.

The boys next to them were really getting turned on watching them, the sounds coming from them were fueling this lust. Rantaro nipped at Shuichi’s exposed neck, earning a loud whine from the dark haired boy. Rantaro sat up, finally deciding to stop teasing him and reached for Shuichi’s belt. He undid it carefully, as well as his pants and helped the smaller boy slide out of them. He was already stiff under his boxers, and it was all the more clear once his pants were laying on the floor.

“Hey boys, wanna give me a hand?” Rantaro turned to Keebo and Kokichi. Shuichi looked over at them in shock, like he was jolted out of his fantasy, but then again he felt a twinge of excitement as Keebo and Kokichi crawled over to him. Rantaro whispered instructions into both their ears so Shuichi wouldn’t hear. Next thing he knew, Kokichi was at his side tugging at the elastic of his shorts.

Shuichi felt nervous about this as Kokichi pulled his shorts off. Shuichi shuffled his legs to make it easier to take them completely off. Kokichi threw them aside and next thing Shuichi knew was that Kokichi had him in his mouth. There was something really hot about Kokichi’s small mouth trying to encapsulate him fully. The sensation from his lower region had distracted him so much that he didn’t even notice Rantaro moved aside and Keebo took his place. Shuichi yelped when he realized what Rantaro told the robot to do.

A smooth finger prodded at his entrance, earning a loud wail from the dark haired teen. It wasn’t painful, but he could feel the tightness of his muscles around Keebo’s finger. He must have found something to use as lubricant so Keebo wouldn’t hurt him, and having Kokichi paying his eager dick attention made the activity in his backside less noticeable. Rantaro was standing at the end of the bed, watching the two boys pleasure Kokichi. He could feel himself getting rock hard as he watched.

He quickly stripped out of his pants and kicked them into the clothes that seemed to be piling up. Shuichi looked over at the tall boy, trying to focus on his nearly nude body despite the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. Shuichi couldn’t hold back his lewd sounds anymore and it became even harder as he gazed at Rantaro. He was so perfect, he thought to himself. His slender yet defined body was already a pleasant surprise, but Shuichi also noted the way his shorts really outlined his slightly wider hips and perfect ass.

“Your face is so priceless right now Shuichi,” his deep voice rang in Shuichi’s ears.

“I… I need…” Shuichi tried to articulate, but the words were failing him. Kokichi had started sucking on him hard, bringing his attention to the small boy’s big purple eyes. 

“Shuichi,” Rantaro said. As Shuichi turned back to the tall boy, he realized that his shorts were off. Rantaro stood next to him completely nude, holding his erection in his hand. Shuichi opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out slightly. Rantaro took the invitation as he held himself close to Shuichi’s mouth, who eagerly took it in. Rantaro gasped at the sensation of Shuichi’s mouth, so warm and wet around his twitching erection.

“Keebo, is he ready?” Rantaro said between breathy gasps. Keebo nodded.

“Good, now do the same thing to Kokichi,” Rantaro ordered.

“Y…yes,” Keebo agreed and slowly removed his fingers from Shuichi, bringing a long moan out of the dark haired boy. Rantaro whined at the vibrations of his voice. Kokichi let Shuichi go and unbuckled his belt and pants too, slipping out of them eagerly along with his underwear and held himself out for Keebo. The robot boy found the lubricant Rantaro handed him earlier and dripped it onto the fingers of his other hand. He teased Kokichi’s hole as he crawled over him. Curious, he leaned their faces close together and kissed the purple haired boy.

Kokichi was weirdly enticed from Keebo’s kiss. The robot’s lips were surprisingly warm and soft. His face must’ve been made out of something like a malleable silicone. Kokichi was very vocal as Keebo inserted his finger into him. He let out a mixture of whining and giggling as he felt Keebo’s slippery finger push inside of him.

“Hey Kokichi?” Keebo began, “you know what else my fingers can do?” he whispered into Kokichi’s ear softly.

“What’s that?” Kokichi asked excitedly, a smile tugged at his lips. Keebo watched Kokichi’s face as he activated a function of his fingers that caused them to vibrate, slowly at first. Kokichi practically melted into the bed, gripping at the sheets as Keebo’s hand sent pulses through his body.

“Oh Keebo!” Kokichi yowled loudly. Shuichi was getting into their noises, causing him to moan over Rantaro’s dick. Rantaro was having trouble standing as Shuichi sucked him softly. Shuichi pulled back, running his tongue around the head slowly.

Rantaro had to pull away soon, or else he could’ve finished right there. Shuichi regained his breath as Rantaro jerked away.

“You ready?” Rantaro asked to Shuichi, who gave him a weak nod. He already felt spent, but he wanted to go all the way. Rantaro came up behind him and lined up his head with Shuichi’s entrance. He teased him as he rubbed the tip against the sensitive muscle.

“Kokichi, come here,” Rantaro ordered. The small boy could barely move it seemed, but Keebo removed his fingers and Kokichi was able to come to his senses and got up. Rantaro took his tiny hand in his own to guide him over. He instructed Kokichi to straddle Shuichi’s hips, his ass directly above Shuichi’s member.

Rantaro finally pushed his way into Shuichi, who moaned deeply as he felt Rantaro inside of him. It was so tight and hot being inside the dark haired boy, Rantaro nearly forgot about the boy between them. He took Kokichi by the hips and pushed him down into Shuichi’s dick. Shuichi whined in ecstasy as the two of them fucked him. Rantaro was touching Kokichi seductively, which kept Shuichi enticed and excited. His big hands rubbed at Kokichi’s engorged nipples and his sides. Keebo watched excitedly, but his eyes told them he was starting to feel left out.

The light brown haired teen reached out his hand and pulled Keebo close to him so he could kiss him deeply. Rantaro maintained the rocking of his hips, his fingers rubbing the soft buds on Kokichi’s chest and tonguing the robot boy. Shuichi looked up at the three of them and nearly lost control. Kokichi was slamming pretty hard into him, keeping up that friction. But what really sent him over the edge was Rantaro thrusting hard into him, reaching the young detective’s prostate. Shuichi’s body shivered and more lewd noises escaped his lips.

Rantaro kept hitting him there and Shuichi was reaching his limit.

“Guys… I’m gonna,” Shuichi tried to speak.

“Keebo, help me…” Kokichi begged, gesturing to his unattended erection. Keebo moved closer to him and took him in his hand. He turned on his vibrating feature again and Kokichi went wild with cries and moans. Keebo silenced him with another kiss but it still couldn’t hold back all of Kokichi’s noises.

Shuichi finally released inside of the purple haired boy, and soon after Rantaro did the same into him. Both of them ceased movement, but Kokichi still wasn’t finished. He still had Shuichi inside of him and coupled with Keebo’s hand, he too was able to let go.

The three of them were sweaty and covered in their seed. They were too tired to move, so they just sat there in awe. The weird feelings they had from earlier were starting to disappear.

“What… what did we just…” Shuichi started to ask but then, he was alerted to a noise outside the door and all four of them started to panic. With no time to even flinch, the door to the hotel flung open and they saw the silhouette of Kirumi illuminated by the light from outside. She looked upon the scene and let out a mortified scream. The four of them started panicking and tried to get up and recover their clothing but it was too late. Kirumi fled quickly and left them there with embarrassed expressions across their faces.

“Oh god…” Kokichi muttered as he climbed off of Shuichi. Shuichi looked down at the mess all over him and felt gross. His eyes travelled up to Rantaro who had a dark look on his face.

“Rantaro…?” Shuichi tried to ask, but the tall boy immediately grabbed for his clothes and threw them on.

“I’m going to go find some towels…” he said as he ran for the door. But the sudden appearance of Monokuma startled him.

“Oh ho ho… what’s going on in here?” Monokuma looked around the room suspiciously, “You kids are too young to be engaging in this kind of behavior you know.” He was being surprisingly nonchalant.

“Get out of here!” Kokichi yelled.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone. I just came to tell you that you’ve lost and you are to report to the gym. Though I suppose you can return to your rooms first for a shower…” he said.

“Great, thanks, now go!” Kokichi ordered.

“Right-o!” Monokuma said then vanished before their eyes.

The group gathered their belongings and begrudgingly put their clothes back on, despite being covered in… Shuichi didn’t even want to think about it.

They walked out one at a time, Kokichi going first. He ran at full speed to the dorms, hoping that nobody else would see him. Keebo went next, leaving Rantaro and Shuichi alone for a moment.

“You can go next, I got the least… dirty,” he said hesitantly. 

“This was… I can’t believe,” Shuichi still couldn’t believe they did that. It must have been something about the room that made them act that way. There wasn’t any other explanation.

“I know, I can’t believe it either…” Rantaro began, “but, can I admit something to you?”

“What?” Shuichi asked eagerly.

“I… actually don’t mind that much,” he claimed.

“Really?” Shuichi wondered. Was it that hard to believe though? Shuichi would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it in the moment. It was wild, something he never thought would happen. 

“I mean, I still don’t know why we did that. But I enjoyed it,” Rantaro said honestly. “Who’s to say it’ll happen again or not, Kokichi seemed pretty traumatized. But who knows…”

Shuichi gulped. Would they really do something like that again? Or would they all try to forget it ever happened?

“Either way, can we at least stay friends?” Rantaro asked him seriously. Shuichi shot him a concerned look.

“You… still want to be friends?” he asked bashfully.

“Maybe, something more than friends even?” Rantaro smiled at him sweetly, he extended his hand out to the young detective. Shuichi took his hand graciously.

“I… think I’d like that,” he said, his cheeks slowly turned a soft shade of pink.

Rantaro smiled earnestly, “now, we should get you cleaned up.”

Shuichi agreed and the two of them left the love hotel together. Rantaro hanging onto Shuichi’s hand with a firm grip. Shuichi felt so secure in his grasp, it was comforting to walk back with the taller teen. Even if anybody saw them leave the hotel, Shuichi wondered if he would even mind. The real question now was how were Kokichi and Keebo handling this?

They would certainly have to check on them later.


End file.
